Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Shattered Infinity
by Valkix
Summary: Well. People are happy to submit reviews, if you read it off course. 3 authors. I am writing as Roi.
1. Prologue:Roi

The Night of Meeting: Roi: Egg :Lvl:N/A

I feel the warm sun of dawn glisten onto me. I absorb the sun. As the sun slowly glides across the sky, I try something new. I reach out my mind and feel the livingness of everything around me. Startled, I bring my mind back. I spend until the sun is about halfway through the sky practicing. When the sun shines straight down, I am completely in shadow. I decide to take a little nap...

!Update!

Roi learned reaching out with mind.

The lightning cracked down on the tree, awakening me and causing me, an egg, to roll down the hill out of my little nest under the tree. Frightened and beginning to get wet, I reach out my mind and feel 2 other Pokemon doing the same. Our minds hit each other and link. A few minutes later, all 3 of our eggs are all together at the bottom of a hill. Our eggs seem to huddle together during the storm. A while later, 3 Pokemon stumble upon us, the Pokemon being a Shiny Suicune, Shiny Entei, and a Shiny Raikou. The Raikou gently puts me in his mouth and we begin moving. We go through a cave and come out of it, finding ourselves in a paradise. We, the three eggs, are then placed on some moss. I then quickly tackle out of my egg and fall asleep on the nice, warm moss.

!Update!

Roi Lvl.1

Roi learned Quick Attack, Withdraw.


	2. Prologue:Epo

The Night of Meeting: Epo: Egg:Lvl:N/A

It was peaceful and quiet, only faint twitters and the sound of swaying trees disturbing the silence. It's cool and shady, and I enjoy the shade. I sit and enjoy for a few minutes before feeling a sudden lonliness. I couldn't remember anything else. I suddenly reach out mentally, searching for something, anything. I realize I can feel life around me- birds and bugs. I recoil but I'm intrigued despite myself. I can't help but try again...I try until I'm completely, utterly, in control- but I'm exhausted. I drift off into unconciousness.

!Update!

Epo: Still an egg

Epo learned how to reach out with her mind.

It was dark and stormy, lightning crashing through the sky, and thunder rumbling in the ground around me. To put it swiftly, it wasn't good. Wind blows fiercely, pushing me out of my cover of bushes and out into the harsh elements. No, this was all spiraling quickly out of control. Not that I had much control, anyway. Wind continues to push me, rolling me farther away from my bush into a non-stopping descent, and I realize I'm speeding down a hill. Panicked, I reach out, the only way I know how- through my mind. I find two purchases somehow- two other eggs, stuck tumbling, too. I hold onto the faint pulses, and somehow, there's a sort of click, and our minds connect. We reach the bottom of the hill together, and I'm grateful for the other eggs. Somehow, it's not as bad together.

A bit later, one of the eggs next to me is taken. I double-take. What? Then the other is taken, and I fell despair set in. What will I do alone? But then I, as well as they, are picked up and carried to a place not too far, judging by how long the trip took. We are taken out of the rain, and into somewhere warm. When I am set down, I rock slowly before rebelling. I didn't want to be an egg anymore! With a warm flash of energy and a blink of light, I burst out of my egg and stand on four feet. It's comepletely dark, and still night-time. I can feel soft moss beneath my feet. Suddenly tired, I curl up and fall into a deep slumber.

!Update!

Epo: Lvl. 1

Epo learned Tackle and Tail Whip


	3. Prologue:Vix

The Night of Meeting: Vix:Lvl:N/A

The night was very dark and frightening. There was thunder rumbling and lightning crashing through the sky. I had been outside before the storm broke while it was still sunny outside. I hadn't realized there was a storm on the way Then started rolling down a hill, in an egg, so I tried to reach out with my mind. There were two other pokemon, both trying to reach out at the same time I was. All of the sudden it was like there was a sudden connection. We all reach the bottom of the same hill at the same time. Having all the other pokemon there made this experience a whole lot less frightening. Then I drift of into a peaceful slumber.

!Update!

Vix: Still an egg

Vix learned how to reach out with her mind.

A little while later I woke up and notice one of the other eggs is gone. Something picks me up and brings me to a hut, I'm softly laid onto a pile of moss. Then I decided I didn't want to be an egg anymore, so in a brilliant flash of light I burst out of my egg and look at my surroundings. I appear to be in a small hut, on a pile of moss. After getting out of my egg, I decided I was tired and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 1:Meeting the Crew:Roi

Meeting the Crew: Roi:Lvl. 1

I drift awake and lazily sit up. I look down at myself and I see a yellow Riolu. I look around and see the other two previous egg Pokemon. I scan my memory for names of types of Pokemon. Oh, so the yellow one is a Vulpix and the dark one is an Eevee. They both appear to be abnormally colored as well. I wonder why... I begin examining my paws. They seem to have greyish, silver coloring and appear to be sharp and a little spear like, atleast on one side. I listen and realize that it is still raining outside! I again doze off to sleep...

!Update!

Roi can tell what type of Pokemon you are. Ex: Eevee, Vulpix, Pikachu, ect.

I suddenly wake up and listen. I hear... Nothing. Amazing! The rain has stopped! Suddenly, I think to myself,_"Why are we oddly colored? _

I hear a thunder voice boom in my mind. _"You and them are Shiny Pokemon. It is one of the many ways Pokemon can be unique." _

Startled, I think back,_"How are you responding to my thoughts in my mind?"_

The thundering voice enters my mind again. _"You are practically broadcasting your thoughts. You need to quiet them down. Then, you can listen for loud thoughts and respond back with telepathy, like we are now."_ The voice leaves my mind in a jumble. I decide to flip over and begin crawling out of the little room to outside...

!Update!

Roi learned telepathy.

I wait for a while and the Eevee comes out. Eevee talks to me with a purr,"How are you? I know you, yet I don't know you. Have you decided on a name?"

"A name?" I ask peculiarly.

"Yes, it is something to be called by. I decided mine will be... Er. I guess... Epo! Yep, Epo is it!"She states triumphantly.

"Then I shall be..."What should I be, I wonder. "I guess my name is Roi. Yes, Roi, that sounds right!" I say jubilantly.

"And I'll be Vix." The Vulpix says startling me and Epo.

"When did you come out here?" We say in unision.

"Oh just now. I decided that I wanted to be Vix so that is that so HA!" Vix says laughing.

We all start giggling and giggling until we fall down and then we hear,"Hello little ones."

I quickly turn around and the other follow my decision. There are 3 Pokemon there, all shiny:Suicune, Raikou, and Entei. I recognize the thundering voice. I stand up and walk to Raikou. I CAN WALK! "You are the one who spoke with me. With telepathy!" We all say to different Pokemon.

"Yes, we are your mentors and we paired one of us per one of you, but you will also go through group training, for you are The Shiny Squad!" They suddenly shout at the end and I feel something inside of me unlock. I feel like I was born for The Shiny Squad. We also get to be trained by... Legendaries? Yep, they are legendaries. This is going to be fun!

!Updates!

Roi was named.

Roi obtained a mentor, Raikou.

Roi can now walk.

Roi is now a part of Shiny Squad.


	5. Chapter 1:Meeting the Crew:Epo

Meeting the Crew Epo: Lvl. 1

I wake groggily, immediately sitting up on the moss. Four feet, again. I look down, sitting to get a better view. Dark blue fur blocks my view of the rest of me, and all I can see are small, silver paws. I sigh and stand up again, shaking out the puffy fur. I look around, noticing faint sunlight filtering through the roof. Stacked around the moss is piles of crates and chests. Next to me, on the moss, is a small yellow vulpix, curled tightly against herself. I shrug. There's nothing much to see here. I consider leaving, but I'm unsure. Is it safe to leave?

"Of course it is." A silky smooth voice echoes around in my head.

I start. A voice... in my mind? Did it have something to do with the way I could feel living things? Maybe.

"Yes." The voice seemed to purr. "Eventually, you will figure out telepathy for yurself. For now, come out of the hut, will you? It's quite dusty in there, anyway."

I decide to trust the voice, slipping out of the small entrance on soft paws. Who knows what could happen out there?

I blink in the bright sunlight outside of the hut. I scan my sorroundings quickly, and a bright yellow figure jumps out at me. A Riolu!

He's looking straight at me so I smile pleasantly. He looks somehow familiar...

"How are you?" I purr, dipping my head a bit. When he doesn't respond, I continue, "I know you, yet I don't know you!" He stilll doesn't reply. racking my brain, I blurt out. "Have you decided on a name?"

"A name?" He asks bluntly, his first response.

"Yes, it is something to be called by." I explain quickly. Embarassed, I charge ahead. "I decided mine will be..." I hadn't really thought of anything yet. How humiliating! "Er." I stammer. What was I, anyway? Fluffy fur, small paws... It hit me! An Eevee! "I guess..." I didn't want to stay an Eevee forever. The eeveelutions suddenly run through my head. Leafeon, Glaceon, Vaporeon, Flareon, Jolteon, Espeon, and Umbreon... None of them particularly appealed to me. I didn't want to shoot fire, ice, or leaves. I didn't want to be scaly, and I didn't want static fur. How awful would that be?! Umbreon just didn't appeal to me somehow... maybe an Espeon? Yes, an Espeon! "Epo!" I blurt, and it fits so well, I smile. "Yep, Epo is it!" I grin brilliantly.

"Then I shall be..." he responds, thinking deeply. "What should I be, I wonder?" He muses out loud.

Yup, I know exactly how it feels, friend.

"I guess my name is Roi." He spits out. "Yes, Roi! That sounds right!" He says, looking as jubilant as I felt when I picked my name.

"And I'll be Vix." A soft voice purrs, starrtling me. I spin around instantly, finding it's the yellow Vulpix, standing behind us and grinning.

"When did you get here?" Roi and I ask unanimously, and I supress the urge to giggle.

"Oh just now." She says, green eyes flashing mischeivously. "I decided I wanted to be Vix and that is that so HA!" Her single white tail bobs back and forth.

Roi giggles and we join in, finding ourselves unable to stop and eventually falling over from the laughter. I don't know what makes this so funny, but we continue to laugh until I hear a voice. "Hello little one." The silky voice from earlier whispers in my head, while a rougher, thundery, voice speaks to my ears. "Hello little ones."

I jump to my feet (or paws?), to discover Roi is way ahead of me. He's standing in front of... Raikou, was it? I see the other two Pokemon, so much larger then me. Were they... Suicune and Entei?

Roi is talking eagerly to Raikou, and Entei has his gaze locked on Vix. I look to Suicune and his eyes lock with mine, friendly and inviting. I tentatively pad over.

"Greetings." He says, dipping his head to me.

I recognize his sliding, slipping tone. "You're the one who spoke to me! Through telepathy!" I say in amazement, and I hear Roi and Vix say the same thing on either side of me.

"Yes." Suicune says, his voice betraying hints of amusement. "But that is not all. You and your friends are what is known as "shiny Pokemon," which means that you are all differently colored. If you can see, so are we."

I nod. I haven't been here long, but I can remember that Rioulus and Vulpixes are not supposed to be yellow. Eevees probably aren't supposed to be silver and blue, either.

"This is not all." Suicune says, his smooth voice reminding me of waterfalls. "Yes, we are your mentors and we paired us per one of you, but you will also go through group training, for you are The Shiny Squad!"He shouts the end and I realize the other legendaries were talking , too.

Their words fill me with exhiliration. I stand tall, holding my head high. Yes! This is what I want. This is what I was made for! Friends and team members at my side, charging through and being the heroes. I smile widely as I realize we get training too! Training from these legendaries? We're going to be the best team ever!

!Update!

Epo learned telepathy!

Epo learned her name!

Epo obtanined a mentor. The elusive Suicune!

Epo is now part of The Shiny Squad!

Epo met her rescue team members!


	6. Chapter 1:Meeting the Crew:Vix

**Well, one of my fellow authors informed me of Author notes and I decided to take use of it. If you like it post a review. Either way, more will come, so just bookmark this.**

Meeting the Crew Vix: Lvl. 1

I woke up, still slightly tired, I looked around and saw two different pokemon. There was a silver and blue Eevee, the other one was a yellow and gray Riolu."_I wonder why they are weird colors."_ I thought to myself. Then I heard a deep, fiery voice inside of my head.

It said, _"Don't be scared, you guys are different colors than normal because they_ _are special. If you didn't notice, you are also special. _

_"How are you talking to me?"_ I respond.

_"I'm talking to you by using telepathy. Once you figure it out, you will know how to talk to everyone through you mind. As for now, you should come out of the hut."_

I decide to walk out of the hut and look around. Immediately after I walk out of the hut, the sunlight is very bright and hurts my eyes a little. My eyes adjusted to the light and I saw a Riolu and an Eevee. I hear them say something about names. "My name is Vix". They both stare at me, I started to feel a little shy.

"Um, hi," I said shyly and quietly.

"When did you come out here?" They say in unision.

"Oh just now. I decided that I wanted to be Vix so that is that so HA!" I say laughing.

We all start giggling.

While we were giggling, I heard the same voice as I did the first time. It said "Hello, little ones."

Then, I notice the Riolu is already standing in front of three different Pokemon. They have to be Raikou, Suicune, and Entei. The Riolu is standing in front of Raikou talking to him. I noticed that Entei is looking at me and Suicune is looking at Eevee, so I start to walk over to him.

"Hello little Vulpix," Entei says.

"You are the one that was speaking to me earlier," I respond, suprised.

"Yes, I am, and you guys are colored differently than other pokemon because you are known as shiny pokemon, and if you didn't notice, so are we," he replies, with a hint of amusement.

"We will also be you mentors, we paired you one with one of us, but we will also have group training because you all are The Shiny Squad!" he almost shouts.

After he finished talking, I start to hold my head a little higher. I now know what I am made to do. My body fills with excitement as I realize I will be trained by legendaries. Now with team members and friends, we will be heroes. We will be an amazing team!

!Updates!

Vix learned telepathy!

Vix learned her name!

VIx obtained a mentor, Entei!

Vix is now part of The Shiny Squad!

Vix met her rescue team members!


	7. Chapter 2: Training Time!:Roi

**Well, I wonder if people actually are reading these chapters. If you are leave a review.**

C2: Training Time! Roi: Lvl. 1

Soon after meeting our mentors, we start our individual training. _"Get over here ya lousy Riolu!"_ I hear Raikou say in my head. _"It is time to start the hardest time of your life."_

I sigh. This is going to be a long day. As we rush to our Section of the training ground, I get a good look at the resort. It is like a resort with training ground in center divided into three sections, palm trees, three large huts, one for mentors, one for supplies, one for storage/our sleeping place. We make it to our Section, and I am way, way out of breath. Raikou yells aloud with his thundering voice," Go back and run it again and again until you are out of breathe ya lousy Riolu!"

I run it over and over and over and over and over so many times, that I memorized every crook and cranny of the ground. Eventually, I do it and we really start training. Raikou turns our Section into a lava place with a few rocks to stand on. _"Now, you will be facing fire type Pokémon like never before! Now presenting, Sector Lava!" _Raikou telepathies me mocking.

He then begins sending every single fire type at me. I quickly learn Water-type moves and adapt to the environment, so now Lava has no effect on me. I level up and something pops about deleting moves but I delete that with my moves, so I can keep learn more and more Water moves. I am now up against, MOLTRES? I guess it is just an illusion, but still, a Moltres? Raikou throws a rock at me and I look at it. I decide to swallow it; it might up my defense or attack. As I swallow it, I feel strange feeling, as if one part of my destiny has been made sure. After I swallow it, Raikou laughs at me. _"That was an Everstone ya foolish lousy Riolu! You will now never evolve!"_

I realize my grave mistake, just as Moltres fires a Flamethrower at me. I quickly dodge and follow with a Hydro Pump and Aqua Jet. Moltres then falls to the ground and disappears. "Not bad, for a lousy Riolu." Raikou says in his thundering voice. "Now for Sector Ice!"

The Lava terrain instantaneous changes to freezing ice with bumps and cracks. I again realize what he means to put me through, over and over. I sigh and learn Ember. I use it to defeat lots of Ice-types and then I start using Flamethrower, and other powerful fire type moves. I fight and fight until I adapt to the terrain and am able to defeat every Pokémon in one move. Then, Articunos comes out of the ice and I sigh again. Another legendary? I mean really?

Articunos blasts Blizzard at me and it smashes my one the side. Half of my side has frozen! I quickly Flamethrower my frozen side while Articunos charges up for a move. It seems to be getting colder. Articunos shoots out SHEER COLD! THE ONE HIT KO MOVE! I focus and fire Aura Ball at it and jump out of the way, but I am too late...

When I regain consciousness, I see Raikou over me with an angry look on his face. "YOU LOUSY RIOLU! YOU SHOULD HAVE USED ENDURE! WHY DO YOU WASTE MY TIME!" The thunder voice yells at me. I shrug and get back up. He turns it back to Lava terrain. "Each time you get KOed, you have to start over." He says in a much calmer voice. I sigh again and again realize that this is going to be a long, long day.

I make it back to Articunos and I knock it out with Focus Punch. _"Now time for Grass Plain Terrain!" _Raikou says mockingly.

I fight against Grass, Normal, Bug, and Electric type Pokémon all at once. I learned so many moves that are super effective, that I really can't remember all of them. Eventually, I started using not very effective moves against them to learn more moves. I defeat so many that they stopped popping up. I guess it is time for the boss. Zapdos pops up, along with Blissey, and Venasaur. Seriously? 3 Bosses at once? I knock out Blissey with Force Palm and strike down Venasaur with Flame Charge. "Now it is just me and you Zapdos." I say jubilantly smiling. Zapdos roars and shoots Thunder at me. It misses me and it still does some damage to me! Zapdos is so cheating! I jump off the ground and realize that I am using Fly. I use Agility and Roar! Zapdos falls to the ground, defeated. Raikou stares at me oddly. "Time for the last place, Destiny Cave." Raikou says, still looking at me oddly.

A purplish sparkling cave floor appears under me. There is even a place to smash rocks, Surf, Dive, Fly, and Rock Climb. I do all of those until Pokémon pop up. I defeat the Pokémon so easily. "I mean really, can't you give me a challenge Raikou?" I questions jokingly. His eyes sparkle when I say that and I gulp. The Pokémon stop popping up and one Pokémon rises from the water. "Deoxys..." I say in awe. It roars, taking away half my damage. I use Recover, but still. This is going to be a long battle.

Deoxys and I go back and forth, dodging each other's powerful moves until I strike him with Gyro Ball. It takes away half his health and it gives me time to use Aura Ball. I then use Aqua Jet, Thunderbolt, Flamethrower and Giga Drain at the same time. It lives him with one health. It roars and blasts me with a giant laser-like move. We both have one health left. No time to Rest, I use Quick Attack and knock him out. Raikou congratulates me. "I didn't expect you to actually beat Deoxys and get Level 100, but good job, for a lousy Riolu." He says with a smile. We go over watch the other two train for a little while, and I notice something unusual happening to Epo; she starts glowing! We stand amazed as the sunsets, unaware of what she will evolve into. She evolves into a...Espeon! I congratulate her and go lie down in my moss and fall asleep. This was indeed a long da-...

!Updates!

Roi is Level 100.

Roi accomplished training.

Roi learned almost all the moves.

Team Member evolved.

**Riolu triumphs over all!**


	8. C2: Training Time! EPO

**AN(MAGEKSTAR): This chapter is written by Graywhisper! **

C2: Training Time! Epo:Lvl 1

After the brief moment of elation, Suicune laughs. "Come along, Epo, we have A LOT of training to do. Raikou means business today..."

I follow him as he leads the way to a section of the large training arena. I look around the wide resort-like area, studying it. I recognize the small hut we came out of. It looks like it's about ready to fall over. I see another, larger, more elaborate hut, and another, medium-sized hut. I walk into my sector of training. In one second, Raikou already has Roi running across the ground faster than I ever could have imagined. In the next, Entei is guiding Vix through some gentle exercise.

I look up at Suicune as he begins to communicate to me telepathically. "_Though I am not as hard as Raikou, or as demanding as Entei, it is guaranteed I will push you and that today will be the worst day in your new life_."

I look up at him, my eyes wide, questioning. I prick with nervousness.

"_Have you considered what you want to evolve into?_" Suicoon asks, leading me into the training section, which is shrouded by trees. "_I'm suggesting Vaporeon_."

I shake my head, instantaneously responding. "_No way. The thought of scales makes my skin crawl.._."

"_How about a Glaceon?_" He suggests.

"_No_." I respond, wrinkling my nose. "_I want to be an Espeon._"

Suicune sighed. "_If you must. Though that is one of the harder Eeveelutions to obtain. I hope you're ready_."

"_I want to be an Espeon_." I mutter stubbornly.

Suicune shook his head and leads the way into a large clearing in the middle of the trees. I stop and stare, astounded.

The wide clearing conceals a huge lake, sorrounded by a ring of rocks, with a small, solitary rock rooted in the middle.

"_This is my favorite arena_." Suicune sighs. "_It is where we will exercise your water-type power. Swim to the middle of the lake, and climb on that rock_."

I pad up to the edge of the water and look down, unconvinced. Swim..? I look back at Suicune. "_I've never swam before. What if I drown?_"

He was not happy with this response. "_Do not doubt me, young Epo. Who do think I am?_"

I frown unhappily, looking at the water again.

"_You must learn to listen to me, or we will get nothing done today_." Suicune hisses angrily. The water reaches up, to my horror, and pulls me into the lake. I surface, coughing and gasping, looking back at Suicune as my legs automatically kick out. He looks at me, pleased.

"_Every Pokemon has an instinct to swim, young Epo_." He purrs. "_Now listen to my instructions and we will have no more problems- except, of course, your physical limits. Now swim!_"

Deciding to obey, I turn tail and start swimming towards the distant rock in the middle of the lake. It's slow going and I begin to get increasingly frusturated by my slow progress.

I'm about halfway through when Suicune decides to talk to me. "_Use a move, Epo_." He calls. "_What move can make you faster in the water?_"

"_I'm an Eevee_!" I protest. "_I can't use water-type moves_!"

"_Yes, you can_." Suicune promises. "_You're different, Epo. Do not doubt me._"

I believe Suicune. I do not doubt him. I pause, letting myself sink below the surface. What move to use..?

Aqua Jet. But... how?

I focus, closing my eyes. I try to gather my energy, trying to push it in a tight, compact, orb. It's not easy, and I struggle, beginning to lose oxygen. Once I am desperate for breath, I lurch forward, trying to use this energy.

Suddenly I'm speeding along, sorrounded by a cocoon of water. I break the surface and take a deep breath, but the water still carries me forward, straight towards the rock. I force it to slow and stop once we reach the rock, and I land on it, crumpling to my knees, soaking wet. I look up at Suicune for approval, and he's smiling broadly.

"_Well done. Step number one completed. It only gets more difficult from this point onwards_." He growls. "_Prepare yourself_."

I cough and stand tall, shaking the water off myself, my pulse increasing. More rocks surface on the lake, and I don't question them. I stand on the middle rock and wait.

A Magikarp suddenly flies out of the water in front of me. I only have a little time to wonder before another flies out to my side. Than more. I gasp as one knocks into me, pushing me back into the water, where more unearth from the deeps. Panicked, I use my Aqua Jet powers to stand back on the rock. I feebly kick out at the jumping Magikarp.

"_Another move, Epo!_" Suicune mind-shouts, making me wince and stumble. "_What is waters weakness?_"

Electricity. I focus on my energy, spreading it out around me like a shield. I focus hard on thunder. A steady Thunder Shock. I gasp as I feel the electricity jolt through my body, instantly drying my fur and creating a pulsing, throbbing warmth and blinding yellow forcefield that Magikarp couldn't penetrate. Once they ran into it, they would let out a strangled "Karp!" and fall back into the water. For some unknown reason, this gave me an odd sense of joy and self-satisfaction.

"_You cannot just stay in one place with a Thunder Shock, young Epo._" Suicune purrs. "_It does not work this way in Mystery Dungeons. Here's a new challenge!_"

I only have time to feel dread before I'm knocked off my rock again with a large bubble of water. Hydro Pump! How rude! I Aqua Jet back up again, finding a Seadra staring at me. I look back at where I was and find a Seaking with his horn poked in the air. I angrily Thunder them both, where they cry out and disappear. I hop onto a different rock as a Tentacruel reaches its tentacles onto my previous rock. They glow with a purple poison, and this makes me angry for some unknown reason. I hop back over, to its surprise, and deliver a nasty Thunder Punch to the face. I smile as it falls backwards and vanishes into the deep.

I turn to see an odd Pokemon staring at me with a dim-witted smile on it's face. Slowpoke? What kind of new, awful challenge at this? I frown at the stupid-looking creature.

A cry out as a burst of pain explodes from behind my eyes. A psychic type! I crack open my eyes as it launches a Water Gun at me. What a dirty trick! I barely manage to avoid the burst and keep my footing on the water-slicked rock.

"_Never underestimate your opponent, Epo_." Suicune tells me, and I flush from embarassment.

I Aqua Jet above the Slowpoke, and it looks up at me as I crash down on it, somehow managing to pull an Iron Tail. I knock it into the water, but it resurfaces, propelling itself to a new rock. Its expression hasn't changed.

Growling with frustration, I think. My growl gives me an idea, and I try to Screech at it. It falls backwards into the water, and again I Aqua Jet above it, crashing down on the Slowbro with a nasty Iron Tail. It sinks lower, disapperaring into the dedpths. I hop back onto the rocks.

I can practically feel Suicune smiling as the giant head of a Gyrados emerges out of the depths, letting out a mighty roar. I flinch, knowing exactly how tiny I was compared to this ginormous beast. It roars again, and I try to hold onto the stone, but Eevees don't exactly have claws... I slide into the lake, only to quickly propel myself out again with Aqua Jet, scared of what could lurk down there, waiting for a chance to hit me.

I focus my attention on the Gyrados, who begins to spin around and around in cricles, realeasing a giant trail of blue fire at me. I gasp and leap backwards, forgetting my fear of the water in my fear of the fire. I delve down deep, looking above me as the blue fire meets the water and it hisses and bubbles, creating a huge amount of steam. I propel myself back up, landing neatly on my paws. The Gyrados roars again- what a surprise. I try a new tactic- offensive. I Thunder it and it hisses at me, looking only slightly singed. What a downer. I'll have to try something else... or maybe just be sneakier.

It roars again, and I respond with a challenging growl. Maybe I'm not as menacing but- hey! It's worth a shot. It looks slightly surprised and I Thunder it again. While it recovers, I Aqua Jet up and slam an Iron Tail down on its head. It just grunts with dull surprise and shakes its head wildly, throwing me off and making me land roughly in the water. I jump again onto a rock and Thunder it with all I've got- which somehow- works. Maybe not even a Gyrados can stand two Thunders in a row. It falls backwards in the water.

"_Well done._" Suicune praises. "_You've mastered water skills. Stay on that rock for a second- it's time for an environment change_."

I tense as the rock I stand on grows taller, while the others grow shorter or taller. The water hisses and steams, along with the trees. More pillars of stone erupt from the trees, everything on the ground lowering and sinking into a rising layer of- lava.

I look around breifly at Roi and Vix's training grounds. Roi appears to be exchanging shots with an enormous fire bird- Moltres. I gasp in shock as he manages to hit it with a Hydro Pump and Aqua Jet it into Fainting. He lands neatly on his feet, Raikou smirking from a distance away. Roi is much stronger than me! I just managed to take out a Gyrados!

I look at the terrain, frowning in concentration. I at least had to match Roi in strength!

Suicune starts me out with trivial things like Slugmas. I Water Gun them away before they even get close. I hop over to a surprised looking Camerupt and Mega Kick it into the lava. I have to be strong! I need to be strong!

Suicune can sense my impatience. "_Do not get cocky_." He hisses fiercely. "_I know you saw Raikou and Roi, and I can sense your jealousy and ambition. By the time this day is over, you will be just as strong, if not stronger then him. Now relax and concentrate at the task at hand._"

Embarassed, I look at my paws. Suicune was right. I needed to focus. I jerk my head up, hissing, as a Flamethrower burns my side. I Aqua Jet it away, shooting a Hydro Pump at the arrogant Magmar who delivered the blow. He couldn't stop me!

Soon enough, I'm facing a wicked-looking Charizard. It spits flames out of its mouth, smirking at me as if to say. "_Pah. Too easy_."

It sends a spinning Fire Blast out of the way, which I easily avoid, narrowing my eyes and growling. It Roars in return, to which I promptly use the momentum to leap backwards to a new rock.

I Aqua Jet up to it, sending a Hydro Pump in it's face. I free-fall back towards the lava, aiming myself to land neatly on a high pillar of stone. I look back at the Charizard who just looks angry and frazzled from the explosion of water in its face. It Roars again. Not a problem. I backflip onto a new pillar.

I summon my strength and manage to form a giant Whirlpool, which spins and twists in the air above me. I manage to flick a quick Water Gun in it's face to distract it while I launch the Whirlpool vortex at it's head. It hits with a hissing noise, and the Charizard howls painfully before falling down into the lava.

"Yes!" I cheer out loud, not bothering to try and use telepathy. Though Charizard is no Moltres, it's exhillirating to take down any tough enemy. I shout happily and jump in the air, before a sick feeling twists in my gut and I lose my footing, slipping over the edge and free-falling through the air, towards the lava. I close my eyes, too surprised to do anything else.

Before I hit the burning lava, I landed on something hard. Smashing into it didn't feel too nice, but it probably felt heck of a lot nicer then landing in lava. I peel myself off the floor, standing and looking around woozily. I realize I've landed on a bit of stone, floating in the lava precariously. I look to Suicune, confused at the pulsing pain and danger in my mind.

Suicune's eyes are closed, but he opens them to speak to me. "_Raikou tells me Roi has fainted. I can tell you've felt it. Don't fret, he will be fine. This will help you in Mystery Dungeons- especially when your team mates are in danger._"

I nod, hesitantly Aqua Jetting back up to one of the stone pillars, staggering as I land. I try to ignore the constant warning signals echoing inside my head- trying to focus on the changing land around me. As the area clears, I look at Roi's training section, worried. I can see Raikou standing over something- probably Roi.

I gasp as the ground begins to rumble under my feet. I look around, realizing the biome is changing once again- an ice biome. I forget about Roi as I leap into action, trying to pull out the energy to learn Fire-type moves. I start with Ember, taking out smaller Pokemon. Eventually I manage to pull out a Flamethrower and keep battling. Not many Pokemon are able to hit me, and it elates me that I'm able to one-shot them before they've even decided if they want to attack. After a long while, I manage to pull out a Fire Blast- even if it was a weak one, it still counts, right?

After a bitter fight, I finally finish off a Frosslass and land heavily on my feet, nearly slipping on the ice.

"Well done." Suicune praises. "Please stay on the ice while I switch the biome."

I try to catch my breath while the ground around me ice melts and soft green grass sprouts beneath my paws. The tall rocks sink into the ground and small metal poles crackling with lightning emerge in their place. I stand straight, waiting for the first wave of Pokemon to leap out at me. I spot a Butterfree float out of the forest and launch a Flamethrower at it. Taken by surprise, it takes the damage, its wings slightly burned. It launches a thick yellow powder at me. I prepare to leap out of the way when I sudden intense punch in my side stuns me, and the thick powder lands on me and I suddenly feel all my nerves going numb. I try to move and find I can't.

Another intense punch hits me in the side, and lightning snakes across my vision as I launch into the air. I hit the ground and the powder flies off. I grit my teeth as tingles shoot through my legs, but I can move. I stand and look over to the Electabuzz who smirks at me. I leap over and kick it in the air, blasting it with a Fire Blast before it lands. I smirk back at it and stick my tongue out as it fades into the ground.

The rest of the biome goes similarly, a variety of different Pokemon appearing out of the sorrounding forest. Sometimes, the voltz snake between the different electric poles with only a faint hissing noise as warning. The electricity singes my tail and I spin around in fright and anger, realizing it was only the poles and also realizing that there was nowhere I could be safe from them. I have to be on guard at all 's no place for rest or weakness.

I shake off my exhaustion and leap away from the faint hissing noise coming from behind me. I roll out of the way of a waiting Jolteon and dodge a hiding Elekid's punch. I back away, trying to catch my breath.

I'm kept on my guard throughout the whole area, Pokemon leaping out at me every time I blink. Somehow, I manage to make it through them. I stand in the middle of the arena, waiting for the next wave of Pokemon to come out. Instead, I'm surprised when a furious Luxray stomps his way out of the trees, four-pointed tail sparking with electricity. As soon as he spots me, he fires a flashing yellow beam that I quickly dodge.

I use Take Down but miss, landing a quick Scratch before darting away again. Unhesitatingly, the Scratch not bothering him in the slightest, the Luxray follows me, surprising me with its speed. I barely manage to stay ahead of it.

Thinking fast, I spin around and and dive underneath the Luxray, standing up behind it. I tried another Take Down, hitting his back legs and making him crumple to the ground. I Double Team while he's still dazed. I smile as I manage to pull it off.

The Luxray stands up and blinks a few times, spinning in circles as he saw all the mirror images of Eevee sorrounding him. I gathered the last remains of my energy and sent a brutal Fire Blast at him. The flames hit it full in the side, as he was still trying to decide which Eevee was real. He Fainted and fell over with a thud, fading away.

I grin widely but fell back, sitting down hard. I looked over to Suicune, who looked just as pleased as I felt. I realize Roi and Raikou are standing next to him and my ears flatten sheepishly. I grin and stand up.

"_Well done, young Epo_." Suicune says in his smooth purr. "_You are done for today. Now come, it is getting late_."

We leave the biome with Roi and Raikou following soundlessly behind. The arena rumbles and grows into the thick patch of trees hiding the lake. I look up at the sky, light orange rays receeding over the horizon.

"_What about evolving?_" I suddenly remember, asking my mentor telepathically, almost automatically. "_Will I still get to evolve today?_"

Suicune pauses and smiles. "_Just look at the sun and wait._"

Trusting my mentor, I go and look at the sun, and find I can't look away. I watched as the sun slowly grew brighter and brighter, till it was a pure white that grew bigger and bigger, stretching across my whole vision until all I can see is the white. I can't move, I can't look away, but I don't want to.

An odd sensation begins in my chest, and slowly stretches to the tips of my ears and tail. Abruptly, the white floods away and I can see again. I realize night has fallen and the sun wasn't even out anymore. I feel kind of sad thinking about it, really. I missed the sun in a weird sort of way.

Something was different and odd. I couldn't quite figure out what. In my confusion, I look to Suicune.

In response, he smiles and the ground in front of me bubbles to form a pool, shiny and reflective in the moonlight.

I look inside and find a green creature with long ears and hardly any expression at all.

"_Congratulations_." Suicune mind-whispers. "_You're an Espeon now, just as you wanted._"

I watch myself as I smile, expression showing more through my eyes than through my mouth. Suicune changes the water back to normal grass.

"Congrats." Roi says and begins to walk to the hut. I wave my tail in good-bye to Suicune and follow him with a small thank you.

Vix was waiting for us inside. Roi briefly nodded to her before curling up on his moss and falling asleep instantly. I blink thoughtfully and knead my own nest with slim green paws, making small talk with Vix as I settled. She sits down in her nest, but falls asleep mid-sentence, apparently more tired than she looks.

I lay awake a little longer, but fall asleep wondering what surprises the next day could hold.

_!Update!_

_Epo reached level 75_

_Epo finished Training_

_Epo evolved! _

**AN(MAGEKSTAR): Please note that from now on the POV won't be seperate chapters and you won't get everyone's Point Of View. Now leave a review!**


End file.
